Nosotros
by ArlecchiNin
Summary: Lo había presentido, lo había deseado. Su corazón lo había sabido desde siempre. Era entre ellos y así había de quedar. -Uchiha al cuadrado-


**Nosotros**

**Resumen:** Lo había presentido, lo había deseado. Su corazón lo había sabido desde siempre. Era entre ellos y así había de quedar. -Uchiha al cuadrado-

**Disclaimer:** En cierto modo puedo echar mano de Sasuke a veces, Itachi está reservado y Madara también, además, aquí está presente como plato de transición.

**Notas: **Me la pasé renegando de mi profesora de Gramática, no obstante, ella fue quien me dio esta idea y algunas otras cosillas me inclinaron a su culminación en esta pequeña.

Yuruse, demo…Tanshoubi Omedetou, **Sasuke**!

-'Tachi-Nii ^/.\^

Enjoy!

::::::

"_Estamos los que somos y somos los que estamos."_

:::

_2010.01.10, __A Shui-chan_

:::

–Nosotros nos vamos ya –espetó, su actitud reticente ya no expresaba nada de esa manera remilgada y respetuosa que él empleara apenas días antes.

–Pero, ¿qué dices, Itachi? Me estás confiando que esta misión te tiene sin cuidado, ¿es eso?

No obtuvo respuesta salvo aquella mirada desafiante del mayor de sus hijos que le miraba con un cansancio que era ínfimo comparado al que realmente le había estado colmando la paciencia en cuerpo y alma.

Sasuke se había quedado mirándole fijamente cual insólita ocurrencia se sucediera ante sus ojos. Un insólito e inesperado suceso que, en el fondo de su corazón, siempre había soñado y deseado. Contemplarlo por sus propios ojos a escasos milímetros y encontrándose participante de tales efectos le causaban un ligero cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Una pesada carga parecía, al fin, desprenderse de los suyos y los hombros de su hermano.

Si alguna vez había dudado, si alguna vez se había planteado el que su hermano jamás terminaría por llevar la tensión al límite de aquella relación que ambos hermanos compartían con su padre…esa vacilación ya estaba saldada. No por eso la situación era menos incómoda. Se enderezó sobre sus agarrotadas piernas para continuar observando el desenvolvimiento de tal acontecimiento.

–Tengo algo más importante que hacer mañana. Eso es todo –contestó Itachi, después de una larga pausa.

Fugaku se abstuvo de pestañar y, entre bufidos, manifestó:

–No está en tu poder dirigir una afrenta semejante hacia mí, jovencito.

Itachi replicó a su padre que él estaba dimitiendo de su misión directamente con la persona de mayor jerarquía a quién estaba a cargo y que, por tanto, no veía ninguna anomalía que justificara el desafío de su padre como ante una común desobediencia. Fugaku le miró irritado, midiendo sus capacidades oculares con su hijo.

Ambos habían activado aquella mirada escarlata y caleidoscópica que poseían, Sasuke se removió nervioso sin saber hasta que punto podría llegar su padre a ejercer presión sobre Itachi. Lo que más le preocupaba no era un castigo impuesto a los dos sino al que su padre se decidiera a alejarlos. Cabía dentro de las posibilidades y no podría soportarlo.

Itachi salía mucho de la casa últimamente. Volvía de madrugada con el rostro macilento y cansado. Ni una mota de polvo, rastros de césped o manchas de sangre que ornamentaran su atuendo ANBU. Sin embargo, esas eficiencias como shinobi le costaban los momentos que pudiera compartir con su hermano menor y eso era lo que tanto molestaba a Sasuke.

Fugaku desvió la vista de su hijo y, de mal talante, contestó:

–Nadie es más importante que tu misión. Cuento contigo.

Eso había de bastar para acabar la discusión. No obstante, era una orden que su hijo no acataría a la ligera. Sasuke se volteó a mirar a su hermano, sus mejillas presentaban un vistoso rubor que Itachi (mirándole a su vez) no dejó de apreciar y responder con una sonrisa. Desde ese día en más, ese afecto sincero se había convertido en el punto sin retorno desde el cual todo se volviera tan diferente entre ellos. Ya no podían retroceder porque ellos habían decidido en silencio el no hacerlo. Se habrían de enfrentar a lo que siguiera juntos.

–Nosotros iremos a la Academia mañana –sentenció Itachi, terminantemente, en mutuo acuerdo con Sasuke.

Siempre habían sabido valorar la compañía del otro. Itachi desde la cúspide y Sasuke desde el cuarto trastero. Eso era según las apariencias, nunca se supo realmente si no era más que cortina de humo para ocultar a Sasuke como diamante en bruto tras la sombra elevada de Itachi. Ellos lo sabían a medias, más, no había excusa que mediara ese cariño que se procuraban el uno al otro.

Largos años les habían separado. Sasuke había añorado esa presencia que se le hacía amena, que le cohibía, que le producía una inusitada alegría, esa presencia que le protegía contra los males del mundo. E Itachi no le había echado de menos en menor cuantía. Había sido dura la senda, atravesar y vérselas con nuevos personajes que pasaron a ser gente con la que se codearía diariamente. Su esperanza era aquella paz que, para él, residía concentrada en aquel pequeño de ocho años que él dejara atrás embaucado en mentiras, envuelto en traiciones por intentar librarle de la suerte que había corrido el clan Uchiha.

Estaban sentados fuera bajo un alero que funcionaba de sombrilla a los incandescentes rayos de sol que se colaban por entre los intersticios de la arboleda más cercana a su hogar.

Itachi yacía acomodado con parsimonia sobre un cojín de lino suave, enfundado en una yukata de tintes melocotones que recortaban las reminiscencias de aquella aurora rosada que habíase contoneado breves momentos antes. Sasuke tomaba posición muy cerca de su hermano, un brazo pálido y terso rodeaba la anchura de los hombros de Itachi con una soltura y una posesión que libraban batallas por cual de ambas predominaría por sobre la otra.

Itachi acariciaba el roce con toquecitos espaciados, que para un simple testigo anónimo de rápidos modos hubiera sido imposible el apercibirse de ello, mientras Sasuke apoyaba el rostro sobre la espalda de su hermano en un dejo de añoranza y anhelo poco comunes en él.

Vivían un tanto alejados de la aldea y ello les proveía de cierto sutil aislamiento que ellos sabían aprovechar. De repente, Sasuke se puso en pie, cruzó el umbral de la puerta en tres zancadas para volverse nuevamente con un elemento de madera ladeado en su mano. Itachi continuó con su gesto apacible, una sonrisa a flor de labios. Con un movimiento ligero de la cabeza asintió.

Sasuke dejó escapar una expresión de ahogado júbilo cuando tiró de la cinta escarlata que mantenía unido en celosa coleta al cabello lacio y castaño de su hermano. Recorrió con dedos torpes las hebras hasta que se animó a coger la peineta de arabescos con formas circulares y alguna que otra guardita abstracta para pasarla por aquella soberbia cabellera. Orgulloso, sintió que la peineta estaba en su lugar de hacer justicia al cabello de su hermano.

–Itachi –murmuró Sasuke, después de haber arremetido una y otra vez, destellos que parecían encandilarle los ojos del corazón.

–¿Hmm?

–Recuerdas aquel día en que me prometiste que siempre estarías allí para mí.

–Olvidarlo no quisiera, Sasuke.

No sabía porqué pero el tener a su hermano cerca parecía saltarle siempre alguna que otra lágrima.

La voz del común de los shinobi de la aldea era que ambos Uchiha eran demasiado parcos en palabras e indiferentes a los sentimientos de los demás. ¡Cuánto corrían y osaban acelerar el paso las habladurías! Estaban a salvo. Se sentían invulnerables porque aquella pasión existiera en sus fueros más internos donde todo parecía cobrar cierto sentido, donde no había ilusión que aspirar a realidad no pudiese.

Era ese infierno personal como cualquiera le llamaría. No obstante, ellos se recreaban y hurgaban en él como territorio donde abundaran deseos y metas y sueños donde, juntos deliberadamente, podían completar su hallazgo y disfrutar del tesoro a expensas de tenerlo el uno junto al otro.

No necesitaban de equipos, de aldeas, de organizaciones. Esos no eran más que los complementos que ellos se inventaban para rellenar los rincones donde la pelusa rondaría y se enredaría hasta revelar su presencia u ocultarla de acuerdo a sus voluntades. Eran los contrastes complementarios, eran los claroscuros que pasaban desapercibidos en el cuadro, eran las flores que se ocultan tras la vegetación más alta para mantener un perfil bajo en plan romántico.

–Madara y yo cubrimos las primeras entradas del Bosque de la Muerte el día uno, después se cruzaron las setas hasta el encuentro en la explanada a campo traviesa, era un tanto peligroso por la falta de algún escondite propicio. Más allá, en el linde con Amegakure, Madara ha encontrado a una pandilla de shinobi que se dirigía hacia Suna. Madara y yo les seguimos infatigablemente hasta que ambos estuvimos seguros de que verdaderamente buscaban el consejo de Gaara. Estabas durmiendo y por eso no te llamé.

Sasuke escuchó atentamente el relato de las andanzas de Itachi. Últimamente, se había dado cuenta de que había algo más que simples palabras contándole lo acaecido a su hermano cuando no estaba a su lado. Había empezado a sospecharlo pero no terminaba por convencerse acerca de cuál era la naturaleza de tal extrañeza que tanto le llamara la atención.

–Nosotros somos un género especial de hermanos. Somos únicos. Yo soy la barrera que tú deberás superar para que podamos seguir existiendo. Para que nosotros podamos seguir existiendo.

Los ojos de ambos vagaron en la distancia y quedaron fijos en un punto perdido en una finita lontananza cargada de pliegues surtidos que prometían toda clase de aventuras de indistintos deleites.

Alboreaba una noche tranquila, sendas nubes de tormenta habían sido trasladadas por el viento a retiros apartados de la felicidad que cundía en los corazones de los cuatro Uchiha congregados alrededor de una pequeña mesa ratona.

–Y como hemos salido airosos creí que sería agradable pasarlo en familia –anunció Madara, a la cabeza de la mesa.

Itachi permaneció imperturbable, demasiado ocupado en distraer a Sasuke quien batallaba con una serie de utensilios, bandejas y vajillas en la pequeña cocinita. Izuna les observaba sonriente y le dirigía miradas de complicidad a su hermano.

Habían estado tan lejos, tan lejos. No obstante, toda distancia parecía sortearse cuando estaban juntos, todo tipo de distancias.

Un ligero chocar de madera contra madera hizo que Izuna se levantara y acercara su presencia en ayuda de Sasuke. Entre quejas, ambos hermanos menores se volvieron hacia los hermanos mayores que les esperaban con sendas sonrisas grabadas en sus rostros.

–Ya estamos instalados perfectamente –comentó Itachi a Izuna, quien tomaba posición sobre uno de los cojines en ese momento.

–Eso estoy viendo –respondió alegremente.

–Como hoy es la primera vez que están aquí en nuestro humilde hogar y, por favor, Madara deja de cuchichear a mis espaldas…queríamos agasajarlos con unas galletas de jengibre –dijo Sasuke, intentando una actitud solemne.

–Te están explotando, Sasuke-chan –se la devolvió Madara, esbozando una sonrisa con picardía.

–Un Uchiha debe ser sobresaliente en todo. Y qué mejor que ser bueno en la cocina cuando la dieta alimenticia es una de las partes más importantes de ser ninja –defendió Itachi, dirigiéndole a Madara una mirada de advertencia.

–Tú y tus modos de ser sobresaliente como ninja…¿Es qué adónde ha ido a parar la nueva generación?

–Pues a mí me parece muy bien que esté basado sobre todo en decisiones propias a seguir los reglamentos a rajatabla.

–¿Es que ni tú vas a defenderme?

–Tú eres el hermano mayor, Nii-sama.

Estaban tan enardecidos gritándose entre ellos que pasaron por alto por completo que Sasuke e Itachi habían abandonado la estancia.

–Ese par de idiotas.

–Parientes.

–Tú también eres mi pariente –Itachi no pudo evitar el mirar a su hermano con tristeza.

Ya era medianoche y ellos aún continuaban revisando mapas, trazando líneas (rectas, en paralelo, perpendiculares), planeando, premeditando, calculando cada detalle y sus causas y sus consecuencias, sus efectos, defectos y posibles puntos débiles. Reforzaron retaguardias, plantearon cada equipo en posiciones ideales e hipotéticas y continuaron haciéndolo. Según Izuna, Madar podría seguir encasillándose en tales menesteres hasta la próxima puesta de sol y no se detendría. Sasuke estaba aburrido ya y bostezaba.

Itachi estaba molesto con él aunque no se lo había dicho. Madara no tenía ojos, ni oídos, ni cerebro para otra cosa que idear emboscadas y rescates que siempre finalizarían con éxitos rotundos puesto que no escatimaba ni en gotas de sudor la energía de sus hombres.

Apabullado y somnoliento se decidió a prestar atención a las zalamerías de Madara antes de caer rendido como Izuna parecía estar haciendo.

–Lo que te estoy diciendo…una afrenta perfecta, a tres horas reloj, tú y Sasuke por aquí…a Izuna le puedo dejar rezagado un momento…el equipo de Hyuuga Neji y Hanabi cerrarán el paso y les ayudarán a ustedes para revelar y procurar la información faltante sobre el enemigo…Izuna y yo también…

Repentinamente, una luz pareció renacer de entre aquellas menudas cenizas que hubieran cubierto la tea de su relación. Aquel somero romance que les había perseguido hasta volverse etéreo.

Sasuke carraspeó. Fue como un chasquido en la soledad de la aciaga noche. Izuna despertó de golpe, Madara siguió perpretando, Itachi permaneció inmóvil.

–Somos sólo tú y yo –susurró Sasuke al oído de Itachi.

Itachi sonrió, accediendo a apresar los dedos de su hermano menor entre los suyos.

–Nosotros nos vamos ya –anunció Itachi, Sasuke a su lado. Madara e Izuna los vieron aparecer y desaparecer entre el follaje hasta que se perdieron entre los siempre crecientes y frondosos confines de Konoha.

~Fin*

::::::

**Notas finales:** Siquiera empalagué la historia con besos y aún así…

Me excedí un poco y el formato es un tanto extraño pero, en conjunto, estoy satisfecha.


End file.
